Caring For Healing This Almost Shattered Ideals
by reauvafs
Summary: Mimpi bukanlah hal yang Kunikida sukai saat tidur sebab mereka selalu menghancurkan harapan akan idealnya sedikit demi sedikit. Atsushi bukanlah anak terbaik, tapi ia peduli. [Happy late Birthday, Kunikida! 30/08/2018]


Title: Caring For Healing This Almost Shattered Ideals

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Character(s): Doppo K, Atsushi N

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Mimpi bukanlah hal yang Kunikida sukai saat tidur sebab mereka selalu menghancurkan harapan akan idealnya sedikit demi sedikit. Atsushi bukanlah anak terbaik, tapi ia memberi kepedulian. [Happy late Birthday, Kunikida! 30/08/2018]

* * *

 _Mereka datang._

 _Tidak, ini bukan yang pertama namun bukan pula yang terakhir. Biasanya pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama adalah gedung yang meledak dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa berdiri di depannya._

 _Ia dapat mendengar suara bocah menangis dari kejauhan, menjerit-jeritkan nama orang yang Kunikida tidak begitu kenal tapi ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan rupa sang anak. Tangisannya terlalu keras dan terasa pilu, Kunikida pun berniat untuk menghampirinya. Saat kakinya baru sekali melangkah, anak itu menghentikan isakkannya dan mata sembabnya itu menatap Kunikida dengan tatapan sengit dan dendam di sela-selanya._

 _Kau membunuh_ _ **ayahku**_

 _Kunikida tidak lagi ingin melangkah maju. Anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi gestur dan matanya mengatakan demikian. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat siapa anak tersebut._

" _Bocah Rokuzo."_

 _Anak yang dianggapnya bernama Rokuzo itu tidak terkejut saat ia memanggilnya begitu. Anak itu justru tersenyum sinis dan memandang rendah Kunikida. "Kau tidak bisa menyalamatkan siapapun."_

" _Aku—"_

" _Karena ideal bodohmu itu ayahku mati."_

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya pula anak itu bicara begitu. Kunikida memang tidak menampakkannya pada orang lain, tapi kenangan akan kegagalannya dalam menyelamatkan orang benar-benar memberikan dampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini ketakutan akan masa lalu, mungkin pula ini penyesalan akan ketidakmampuannya._

 _(Kunikida tidak tahu harus membalas apa)_

 _Tiba-tiba pemandangan gedung itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sang anak. Kunikida mengerjap dan menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan makam dengan seorang wanita berdiri di sebelahnya. Ada dua buket bunga yang diletakkan bertumpuk di depan makam yang dikunjunginya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu pasti siapa yang ada di sebelahnya jadi Kunikida sedikit menengok ke arah sebelahnya, matanya menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang._

" _Kau tahu, kekasihku juga memiliki pandangan yang sama denganmu." Sang wanita tidak membalas tatapannya. Ia sibuk menatap dalam-dalam hal yang berada tepat di depan keduanya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bagian atas nisan tersebut. "Ia percaya dengan idealnya sepenuh hati dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang termakan ideal tersebut dan pergi."_

" _Sasaki-san."_

" _Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana akhir dari prinsip idealmu." Sasaki Nobuko kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kunikida. Senyum manisnya seakan memberikan kontradiksi pada ucapannya sendiri. "Sedikit demi sedikit idealmu itu akan memakanmuu perlahan dan mungkin dengan begitu kau akan merasakan apa yang dirasakannya."_

 _Kunikida mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti itu."_

"… _Mungkin." Sasaki memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin aku cuma ingin melemparkan kebencian ini pada orang lain. Tapi bukankan kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan orang lain?"_

" _Aku tahu itu!" Kunikida sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah Rokuzo. Aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."_

 _Mendadak terdengar suara tembakan dan tiba-tiba saja peluru sudah bersarang di dada Sasaki. Pemandagan sekitarnya berubah menjadi bangunan rumah sakit tua dengan sang wanita yang sudah terbaring di lantai dengan darah mengelilinginya._

 _Entah kenapa Sasaki masih dapat bicara dengan senyumnya yang seakan mengatakan keadaan ini bukan apa-apa. "Dan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkanku."_

 _Kunikida mengambil langkah mundur saat bau darah menusuk hidungnya. Kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu dan ternyata yang diinjaknya adalah lengan Rokuzo yang memegang pistol. Anak itu sudah bukan lagi bocah yang menangisi kematian ayahnya di depan gedung yang meledak, ia sudah berubah menjadi remaja yang kental akan dunia bawah tanah. Kunikida segera menghindar dari sana._

 _Kau sudah membunuh_ _ **ayahku**_

 _Kau tidak bisa_ _ **menyelamatkanku**_

 _Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyuruh keduanya untuk diam, tapi sayang sekali keduanya sudah menghilang begitupun dengan pemandangan itu. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan reruntuhan dengan seorang pria bertubuh kekar menjerit di sebelahnya._

" _Kau membunuh adikku!"_

 _Kunikida membenci dirinya sendiri. Apa yang mereka katakan benar. Ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan siapapun meskipun sudah memegang prinsip bernama ideal. Ia sudah membiarkan ayah Rokuzo mati, ia membiarkan dendam bocah Rokuzo menguat hingga membunuh Sasaki, bahkan ia juga membiarkan anak kecil mengebom dirinya sendiri._

 _Rokuzo dan Sasaki kembali muncul ke hadapannya, kali ini bersama dengan pria—yang mungkin ayahnya Rokuzo—dan gadis kecil yang wajahnya sulit dikenali karena terkena ledakan. Mereka berusaha menggapai Kunikida dengan tangan yang hancur dan wajah penuh dendam itu._

 _ **Ideal itu omong kosong!**_

 _Kunikida berusaha lari, namun kakinya terasa lengket dengan jalanan di bawahnya. Mereka semakin dekat dan ia berusaha mencari buku notesnya yang selalu disimpannya dibalik vest namun sayangnya ia tak kunjung menemukannya._

" _Kau mencari benda ini?" Sasaki memegang buku saku miliknya dengan tulisan 'ideal' di depannya. Kunikida berusaha menggapainya tapi tidak bisa._

 _Merasa senang dengan ketidakberdayaan Kunikida, semua orang di sana tertawa dan Sasaki menghancurkan buku tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caring For Healing This Almost Shattered Ideals**

Mimpi itu berhenti.

Dibasahi oleh banyak keringat, Kunikida Doppo berhasil menghentikan mimpi itu. Ia sudah tidak menghapal berapa kali mereka muncul saat dirinya terlalu lelah bekerja dan terlalu menyerah pada rasa kantuk. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, namun Kunikida memilih untuk segera bangkit dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja daripada beristirahat barangkali lima menit lagi.

Bahan untuk sarapan di dalam kulkas tidak membuatnya cukup lapar untuk membuat sarapan. Ia hanya menyeduh kopi pahit di pagi itu.

Suasana di kantor tidak mengalami perubahan berarti. Kunikida masih mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya seperti biasanya. Ia selalu yakin bahwa kendala apapun yang dialaminya tidak seharusnya mengganggu pekerjaannya jadi ia berpegang teguh pada pemikiran itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

Kunikida memang dihantui oleh mimpi yang berakar dari kejadian yang benar-benar dialaminya secara nyata. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melakukan hal yang dapat memberikannya perasaan damai sehingga tubuhnya bisa lebih rileks dan tidak mudah terserang oleh halusinasi itu.

Hanya saja tidak semua orang memahami apa yang dialaminya.

"Ada apa?" Kunikida bertanya duluan. Nakajima Atsushi menghampiri mejanya dengan tanpa mengucapkan apapun namun Kunikida tahu anak itu memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Ada yang tidak kumengerti di dalam laporan ini." Atsushi menyerahkan lembar _print_ padanya.

Isi dari lembaran tersebut adalah laporan tentang pelaku pembunuhan yang baru saja bebas dari penjara beberapa bulan lalu. Tiba-tiba saja minggu lalu ia terlibat dengan kasus penyerangan. Polisi berhasil menangkapnya kembali dan mendengarkan keterangannya.

"Apa yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Di lembar selanjutnya bilang ia tidak terbukti bersalah dan kasus penyerangan itu salah paham tapi polisi tidak mempercainya," Atsushi mengingat-ingat detil kelanjutan kasusnya. "Ia memiliki _paranoid_ berlebih karena pernah ditahan dan kabur dari sana setelah menyerang seorang polisi yang menginterogasinya, membuat polisi lain menembak mati dirinya."

"Lalu?" Kunikida tidak mengerti.

Atsushi terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa dengan membalas apa yang dilakukan orang itu polisi dapat membenarkan aksi itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu bisa berpikir begitu." Kunikida memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara. Ia tertarik dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. "Ia sudah pernah membunuh orang . Apa yang dilakukan polisi adalah langkah pencegahan."

"Meskipun tidak ada bukti pasti mereka mempunyai niat begitu?" Si pemilik kekuatan harimau menyanggah. Pandangannya menurun ke bawah.

"Lalu kau mau membenarkan aksi melukai polisi sebagai langkah pembelaan diri?"

"Bukan," Atsushi menyanggah lagi. "Aku cuma berpikir… Apa tidak ada yang mempercayainya meskipun ia sudah bilang salah paham?"

Kunikida tidak suka arah pembicaraan tersebut. Ini terlihat seperti mereka membandingkan moral masing-masing. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Karena ia sudah pernah membunuh orang, polisi harus mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

"Tapi—"

"Pembunuh adalah pembunuh. Mereka akan terus mengulang perbuatan mereka. Mereka tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Seperti halnya Sasaki yang mati dibunuh Rokuzo, orang yang sudah membunuh tidak dapat diselamatkan. Kunikida memang sempat berpikir untuk menyelamatkan semua orang tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya manusia biasa yang memegang prinsip ideal jauh di dalam hatinya. Baginya orang yang sudah membunuh orang lain itu bukan cuma membunuh satu manusia, mereka juga membunuh orang-orang yang dikasihi orang tersebut. Seperti ayah Rokuzo yang direbut dari Rokuzo.

Dan seperti keluarga Rokuzo, Sasaki, dan gadis kecil itu yang direbut dari Kunikida.

Atsushi kembali memandangnya, kali ini dengan tatapan sedih. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyouka-chan?"

"Ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak pembunuh yang dapat diselamatkan." Kunikida berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak akan jadi orang yang menyelamatkan pembunuh."

Ah—

Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat berucap demikian, hanya saja mulutnya lah yang merangkai kata-kata itu sendiri. Mungkin ini semua karena awal dari hari ini yang diisi dengan mimpi buruk itu yang membuat Kunikida tidak berpikir jernih. Ia tidak merasa ucapannya cukup sensitif dan membuat anak itu membenci dirinya sendiri, ia hanya merasa ucapan itu tidak benar keluar dari mulutnya.

Anak itu tidak lagi bicara, ia berbalik dan pergi keluar ruang kantor, meninggalkan Kunikida yang juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

 **Ideal itu omong kosong!**

* * *

" _Kalau kau terus mengikuti idealmu dengan cara seperti itu, suatu saat pasti jalan pikiran Azure King akan menelanmu." Dazai tidak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari Kunikida. Ia menatap tajam partnernya seakan menyiratkan betapa yakinnya ia akan ucapannya sendiri._

 _Kunikida melepas pegangannya pada kerah baju Dazai. Matanya mencuri lihat dua mayat yang tergeletak di antara keduanya. Rokuzo dan Sasaki sama-sama terkena peluru tepat di dada dan itu berasal dari pistol masing-masing._

 _Seharusnya Dazai tidak memberikan bocah Rokuzo pistol. Meskipun untuk balas dendam, membunuh orang lain adalah salah. Kunikida selalu memegang teguh prinsip untuk tidak membunuh orang terlepas dari seberapa jahatnya orang tersebut. Keadilan akan menemukan jalannya sendiri, itu yang tertulis di bukunya._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika Rokuzo tidak membunuh Sasaki? Wanita itu sudah membuat seseorang menjadi penculik dan ia juga berniat untuk mengebom Yokohama. Sasaki dengan tenangnya menekan pelatuk dan mengarahkannya pada bocah Rokuzo dengan niat membunuh. Rasanya tak cukup jika kekasihnya sudah merebut nyawa ayah Rokuzo, ia sendiri juga mengambil masa depan bocah itu._

 _Prinsipnya jelas melarang pembunuhan, namun apakah cukup dengan tidak menghentikan Sasaki?_

 _Mana yang benar?_

 _Hatinya seperti digerogoti oleh rasa takut. Jauh di dalam dasar hatinya Kunikida selalu takut akan datangnya hari seperti ini, hari di mana ia mempertanyakan apakah ideal yang dijalankannya selama ini adalah benar atau tidak._

 _ **Ideal itu omong kosong!**_

 _Diam, Kunikida merutuk. Suara mereka yang sudah mati terus terngiang-ngiang. Bukannya menghilang, justru ancaman darinya terasa seperti bahan bakar bagi mereka untuk terus berkata hal yang sama._

 _ **Ideal itu omong kosong!**_

 _ **Ideal itu omong kosong!**_

 _ **Ideal itu omong kosong!**_

* * *

"Kunikida-san?"

Kunikida tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia baru menyadari pergerakannya terhenti dan pekerjaannya sudah tidak dilanjutkannya sejak kira-kira sepuluh menit lalu. Suara dari halusinasinya sudah hilang dan tergantikan oleh panggilan dari seseorang di sebelahnya.

Ia tahu itu suara Atsushi.

Tidak ada kata yang dapat diutarakannya. Sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata. Atsushi tidak terlihat ingin meminta respon darinya, jadi Kunikida tetap memilih untuk diam.

Segelas cangkir diletakkan di mejanya perlahan. Kunikida dapat melihat teh hijau menggenang di dalamnya. Ia mulai bertanya. "Untukku?"

Atsushi memberikan senyum hangatnya seraya duduk kembali di kursi tempat meja kerjanya yang berada tepat di sebelah Kunikida. "Maaf aku langsung pergi barusan. Aku cuma—"

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Kunikida memotong ucapannya. "Maaf. Aku sedang tidak enak untuk membicarakan hal itu tadi."

"Apa ada yang kau resahkan?" Nada suara Atsushi terdengar khawatir. "Maaf, mungkin Kunikida-san masih tidak mau bica—"

"Ada."

"Huh?"

Tidak biasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan kelemahannya pada orang lain, tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Suara orang-orang itu membuatnya tidak lagi dapat berpikir jernih dan batinnya berkata mungkin mencurahkan sedikit isi pikiran akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku… Takut idealku hancur." Kunikida memejamkan matanya dengan wajah seperti menahan sakit. "Aku sering memimpikan orang-orang yang mati di depanku. Mereka selalu mempertanyakan prinsipku.

"Aku tahu jika idealku tidak dapat menyelamatkan semua orang di dunia, aku juga tahu setiap hari pasti ada orang yang mati. Tapi aku selalu memegang teguh prinsip untuk tidak membunuh orang lain. Kuharap dengan begitu idealku akan terus melindungiku

"Tapi nyatanya sekarang aku ragu. Aku kehilangan banyak hal karena mengikuti prinsip tersebut. Kau pasti masih ingat saat aku berniat membawamu pergi dari kapal pesiar dengan tanpa membawa Kyouka, kan? Aku selalu punya pikiran tentang pembunuh itu tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Karena terbutakan oleh ideal, aku membiarkan bocah itu membunuh. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya aku lebih realistis untuk terus hidup." Kunikida menghentikan ceritanya, mendadak dirinya terkejut. "—Kau kenapa menangis?!"

Di depannya terlihat wajah bocah yang meneteskan air mata di wajahnya. Atsushi yang baru sadar akan hal tersebut langsung menyeka air matanya. "Maaf, Kunikida-san. Aku sudah bicara macam-macam barusan tanpa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Oi, itu bukan kesalahanmu." Ia menurunkan nada suaranya lantaran merasa bersalah telah membuat anak di depannya menangis. "Sudah berhentilah."

"Kau tahu, Kunikida-san, dari semua orang di agensi ini, kaulah yang kuanggap paling kuat." Atsushi sudah menghentikan air matanya, tapi suaranya getirnya masih menggambarkan sedihnya ia."Baru sekarang aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari yang kupikirkan.

"Kau berusaha melawan rasa takutmu sendiri dan tidak ada yang tahu perjuanganmu. Kau mungkin bilang kalau kau tidak merasa pembunuh dapat diselamatkan, tapi kau sendiri juga yang menyelamatkanku dan Kyouka. Meski terkadang harus melawan idealmu sendiri, kau masih punya rasa peduli, Kunikida-san."

"Direktur yang menyuruhku begitu." Sanggahnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Kau menyambut Kyouka dengan antusias sama dengan yang lain, kau juga berpasangan dengan Dazai-san yang asalnya—kita tidak tahu apa yang pernah ia perbuat—di Port Mafia. Mengikuti apa kata prinsip idealmu memang bagus, tapi kau juga memiliki kesadaran sendiri kapan untuk sedikit terlepas dari sana." Atsushi terus mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Kau tidak perlu membuang idealmu untuk melawan ketakuanmu. Aku dan yang lain ada untuk membantumu mewujudkan idealmu, Kunikida-san!"

Seketika Atsushi menghentikan ucapannya begitupun Kunikida. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang bergerak maupun memberikan tanggapan. Atsushi merasa cemas akan pemilihan katanya yang mungkin akan membuat Kunikida semakin terluka namun di sisi lain ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal tersebut dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Kunikida adalah salah satu dari orang yang paling ia kagumi. Meskipun banyak orang yang menganggap idealismenya terdengar tidak nyata, Kunikida akan terus berdiri dengan prinsipnya yang kokoh di hatinya. Atsushi pernah mendengar tentang kasus Azure King dan Azure Messenger yang sempat menggegerkan kota Yokohama beberapa waktu lalu jauh sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam agensi ini. Ia tahu banyak kemiripan antara Azure King dengan Kunikida sendiri.

Biasanya idealisme itu dimiliki oleh anak kecil yang kemurnian hatinya masih bersih dan belum mengetahui sisi gelap dunia ini. Mereka dapat memimpikan cita-cita tinggi seperti ingin semua orang di bumi bahagia dan hidup berdampingan.

Tentu saja itu tidak dapat terjadi karena tidak mungkin semua orang di dunia dapat bahagia. Atsushi sudah merasakan kejamnya neraka dunia di sini, jadi ia pasti akan menampik keras harapan seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Kunikida, ia pria berusia 22 tahun yang sudah mengetahui kejamnya dunia namun ia masih berharap akan adanya dunia yang teratur, dunia yang damai, dunia yang tanpa kekerasan.

Dan Atsushi ingin Kunikida tahu betapa luar biasanya dirinya.

"Kau dan yang lain ada untuk membantuku mewujudkan impian?" Kunikida akhirnya memberikan tanggapan. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, kalian saja masih sering mengabaikan tugas kalian."

"Wah, ini dan itu berlawanan, Kunikida-san." Atsushi tertawa kecil, sepertinya berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi tidak dapat menentukan topik apa yang cocok.

"Sama! Kalian itu pemalas yang suka membuang waktu dengan melakukan hal yang tidak efisien! Terutama Dazai! Harus berapa kali kubilang untuk menyortir data kasus berdasarkan urutan alphabet? Dan kau juga Atsushi, print yang kau berikan tadi banyak sekali kesalahan penulisannya! Betulkan lagi!" Nada berapi-api yang biasa dikeluarkannya.

"Atsushi."

"Ada apa, Kunikida-san?"

Terkadang Kunikida rasa anak ini selalu saja memiliki banyak kejutan yang dapat diberikan padanya. Ia yang ternyata adalah wujud harimau yang agensi cari, ia yang berusaha menyelamatkan Kyouka meskipun kapal yang membawa mereka sudah terbakar, serta ia yang mencoba memberi rasa tenang pada dirinya yang hampir kehilangan arah dan berhasil.

Mungkin akan ada hari di mana keraguannya akan ideal datang kembali, mungkin pula nanti akan datang hari di mana ia tidak lagi dapat memegang prinsip idealnya, tapi kali ini ketakutan itu akan lenyap untuk sementara waktu karena rasa peduli dari seseorang dapat mengobati ideal yang hampir hancur ini.

Kunikida meraih cangkir teh yang diberikan Atsushi. Teh hijau di dalamnya diresapnya dengan perlahan. Isinya memang sudah tidak lagi hangat, tapi niatan baik anak itu patut diberikan apresiasi olehnya.

"Teh buatanmu enak."

 _Terima kasih._

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: Happy late birthday Kunikida! Fic ini dikhususkan buatmu yang ultah kemaren dulu tapi gak sempet diselesaiin

Sebenernya pas pertama kali nonton+baca bsd, saya udah suka banget sama Kunikida. Tipe yang strict+stoic itu bikin saya kepincut (dan Hosoyan mungkin salah satu faktor?). Agak terganggu juga sih sama idealnya (karena saya bukan orang yang teratur wkwk) tapi setelah masuk ke bsd lebih jauh lagi ternyata dia itu salah satu yang paling banyak developmentnya.

Terkadang dia ragu sama idealnya sendiri, tapi dia juga yang mati2an pertahanin ideal itu. Usaha dia buat tetep berada di tengah2 itu bikin saya suka banget!

Harusnya sih ini uploadnya pas 10 sep gitu biar enak (aplot fic kunikida di hari ultah itu pasti blessing ya) tapi ide nyelsaiinnya baru sekarang jadi yasudahlah

Sebenernya juga banyak yang aneh di sini, dan konklusinya juga burem. Tapi ya gitu.. Idenya belom begitu pas tapi udah layak deh (harusnya).

Silahkan diliat dari sisi mana aja. Saya suka sama KuniAtsu comfort each other dari berbagai sisi!

Wow.. Jam setengah 3 pagi. My sleep time sure is a mess.

 **Kunikida, please stay alive. (spoiler)**

Makasih uda nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic ini!


End file.
